


Wanna Dance?

by thornsword (eeeeeeee)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bitty is a wallflower for once in his life, Coming Out, M/M, from a tumblr ask meme thing, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeee/pseuds/thornsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty might be a little bit drunk. Jack could be as well. They decide to do something possibly stupid, definitely overdue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> this came from one of those 'number + pairing = write stuff' so ye
> 
> ((37. wanna dance?))

It’s not that Bitty didn’t _like_ coming to Jack’s fancy NHL dinners, it was that Bitty didn’t feel like he _fit in._ Here he was, on his third complementary high-end beer, leaning up against the wall and looking at his only _slightly_ visibly uncomfortable secret boyfriend interact with important-looking people on the other side of the room. 

 

He didn’t know anyone except for Jack and his parents. Bitty took another sip, not nearly as drunk as he would like to be in this situation. No one had spoken a word to him past _‘excuse me, could you pass me a napkin?’_ and usually he wouldn’t mind that at all. _Usually_ he wouldn’t have a problem with going up and starting a conversation with someone. 

 

But _usually_ he wasn’t surrounded by Jack’s teammates. And sport reporters. And what seemed like hundreds of other people he didn’t know. He was afraid that if he started talking he would talk too much. They would ask who he was with or what he did. He would probably stammer for a bit before telling them he was with Jack Zimmermann. _Yes,_ The Jack Zimmerman. 

 

_We’re friends from college,_ was how the conversation might go, if he said the right thing. There was also a very large possibility of him saying the _wrong_ thing. Saying _oh yes, I’m here with my boyfriend Jack Zimmermann._

 

Because lately it felt like the words _‘boyfriend’_ and _‘Jack’_ were always on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell the entire _world_ about them, but he couldn’t. 

 

And Bitty understood that, he really did, and it was completely fine with him. He didn’t want to be the reason Jack couldn’t play anymore. He just… had a faulty brain-to-mouth filter sometimes, and Bitty didn’t want to have spent all those months pining after Jack, of _having_ Jack, of _waking up next to_ Jack just for him to leave because of something dumb he couldn’t hold in. 

 

So he kept to the sidelines, sipped on stupid expensive beer, and counted down the seconds until it would all be over. 

 

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to find Jack leaning on the wall next to him, drink in hand. 

 

“Jack!” Bitty said, “Honey what are you- oh shit, sorry, I shouldn’t call you that in public. Sorry. Um. Shouldn’t you be out there talking to people?”

 

There was a crease between Jack’s eyebrows. “That’s what I came here to ask you.”

 

Bitty smiled thinly and looked down. “Oh, you know, I wouldn’t know what to say to all these important folks,” he let out a small chuckle. 

 

“You always know what to say though.”

 

They fell into silence. Listening to the soft music and watching people mingle in front of them. Bitty opened his mouth a few times to say something, but always decided against it. Jack waited. 

 

“I’m just worried I might let something slip,” he confessed. 

 

“Why?” Jack asked, “You never have before, and you know how to… talk to people.”

 

Bitty hesitated. “There are so many reporters and journalists here. I could make a comment about _anything_ and all of a sudden it’s _‘Jack Zimmermann Has a Boyfriend - more on page six.’”_

 

Jack nodded, but didn’t say anything. He finished his drink and walked forward a couple of steps to place the glass down before coming back to stand in front of Bitty. 

 

“Wanna dance?” he asked. 

 

“…What?”

 

“Do you want to dance? I know it’s not… the usual things you’d dance to-“ he was right, the song was soft, and slow, and the singer’s voice was low and crooning- “and I might be a little bit drunk, but why not, right?”

 

Bitty’s mind caught up to what he was hearing. _“Why not?_ Jack they could _see_ us!”

 

“Yeah, they could.”

 

Jack looked significantly more uncomfortable than he did a couple of minutes ago. His jaw was tensed and his fingers were twitching and Bitty could tell he was nervous, but he took his hand anyway. 

 

“You sure?” Bitty asked. 

 

Jack squeezed his hand, and they moved towards where the other couples were swaying lazily. He let go of Bitty’s hand of favour of placing soft palms on his waist. 

 

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed pls tell me what u thought I live for feedback


End file.
